Hedgehogs of the Carribbean
by Dark Phantom Knight
Summary: It's Pirates of the Carribean with Sonic characters as the cast! Blacksmith Sonic the Hedgehog teams up with pirate captin Shadow the Hedgehog to rescue Amy Rose from the evil Dr. Robotnic! R and R! On Hiatus.
1. Cast List

**Hedgehogs of the Carribean: The Curse of the Chaos Emerald**

Greetings, everyone, and welcome! I am Gravekeeper's Fanfic Author! Welcome to my newest fic: Hedgehogs of the Carribean: The Curse of the Chaos Emerald! It's a parody of the movie Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, with the Sonic the Hedgehog characters as the cast! Speaking of which, here's the cast list!

Shadow the Hedgehog as Captin Jack Sparrow.

Sonic the Hedgehog as Will Turner.

Amy Rose as Elizabith Swann.

Dr. Robotnic as Captin Barbossa.

Espio the Cameleon and Vecton the Crocodile as Pintel and Regetti.

Knuckles the Echidna as Mr. Gibbs.

My OC as James Norrington. (I couldn't think of anyone to use for this role, so I'll use an OC)

Uncle Chuck (Sonic's uncle in the comics) as Govenner Weatherby Swann.

Miles "Tails" Prower as Marty the midget pirate.

Jet the Hawk as Cotton the toungeless pirate and Charmy Bee as Cotton's parrot.

Wave the Swallow as Anamaria the female pirate.

Bukkon (a charecter from the Sonic X comics) as Jack the Monkey.

Well, I guess that's everyone. I'll probably use OCs for some of the smaller roles. The story'll start next chapter! R and R!


	2. The Sea

**Hedgehogs of the Carribean: The Curse of the Chaos Emerald**

And here we are with chapter 1! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sea**

There was an eerie fog set over an ocean...as if to keep something hiden. A ship sailed through it like an other ship. A pink, 7-year-old humanoid female hedgehog stood at the front of the ship. She wore a red headband, a red dress, white gloves, and red boots with white stripes running along them. Her name was Amy Rose. She was queitly singing a tune to herself.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho," she sang quietly. "We kidnap and ravenge and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack. Drink up-"

She is cut off when a white-gloved hand with 2 small spikes on the knuckles comes up behind her, grabs her, and turns her around. We see that the hand belongs to a red echidna wearing red shoes with grey soles, and yellow stripes. He also has a canteen filled with soda tied around his neck. His name is Knuckles.

"Quiet missy," he warned. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, do ye?"

"Mr. Knuckles," a voice spoke. "That will do."

A male black bear in fancy captin clothing walked up to Amy and Knuckles. His name is Charles Johnathen, (A/N:The OC that will play Norrington) and he was the one who just spoke.

"She was singing about pirates," Knuckles explained to him. "It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Johnathen said, rolling his eyes. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Knuckles said to Johnathen as he walked off. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too," Knuckles muttered to himself. "Even a miniature one." He pulled the cap off his canteen and took a swing of it.

"I think it'd be really cool to meet a pirate!" Amy told Johnathen.

"Think again, Miss Rose," Johnathen replied as he walked up next to Amy and looked out to sea. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop."

Amy turned to Knuckles as he pulled the string that secured his canteen around his neck up and held his head limp, pretending to be hung. "Lieutenant Johnathen," an old, blue hedgehog with bushing white eyebrows and a white white mustache said walking up to Amy and Johnathen. His name is Governer Chuck, Amy's father. "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Chuck," Johnathen said as he walked off.

"Actually," Amy said. "I find it all fascinating."

"Yes," said Chuck, sighing. "That's what concerns me." He too walked off.

Amy turned and looked back out to sea again. She then saw something strange floating in the water-an upside down umbrella. She then saw something even stranger-a boy humanoid hedgehog, floating by atop a peice of driftwood! "Look, a boy!" Amy shouted, pointing at the boy. "There's a boy in the water!"

Everyone turned to where Amy pointed and saw the boy. "Man overboard!" Johnathen shouted. "Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." The crew managed to haul the boy aboard. Johnathen quickley checked on him. "He's still breathing." He assured everyone.

"Mary, Mother of God," gasped Knuckles as he looked out to sea. Everyone turned to where Knuckles was looking and saw a horific sight-a ship, burned and destroyed.

"What happened here?!" Chuck gasped.

"It's most likely a powder magazine," Johnathen suggested. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed." One of the destroyed ship's still standing masts falls as he says that. "A lot of good it did them."

"Everyone's thinking it," Knuckles said. "I'm just saying it...Pirates..."

"Heh," Chuck laughed nervously. "There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident."

Amy looked at the boy who had been rescued. He was about a year older then her, was blue, wore red shoes with a white verticle stripe on each, and white gloves. "Rouse the captin immediately," Johnathen ordered a crew member. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Johnathen picked up the boy and placed him on a bed.

"Amy," Chuck told his daughter. "I want you to acompany the boy. He'll be in your charge." Amy nodded and followed Johnathen.

Some search boats were sent out to search for survivors...there were none...

Amy looked at the boy hedgehog on the bed. She reached down to stroke his fur, and he woke up with a gasp and grabed her arm! Amy was startled, but then said, "It's okay. My name's Amy Rose."

"Sonic the Hedgehog," he said as he released her arm.

"I'm watching over you, Sonic," Amy said kindly with a warm smile. Sonic then fell back on the bed and fell asleep from exhaustion. Amy then noticed that Sonic's left hand was gripped shut with a string dangling from it, implying that he was holding something. She opened his hand and saw that the string was atached to a gold coin with an image of a grinning skull on it. "You're a pirate!" Amy gasped quietly.

"Has he said anything?" Johnathen asked coming up behind her.

Amy quickley turned to him, grabing the coin and hiding it behind her back in the process. Remembering what Johnathen said he'd do to pirates, she made up a lie. "His name's Sonic the Hedgehog." She told him. "That's all I found out."

"Take him below," Johnathen ordered another crew member. Amy steped up to the side of the ship and looked at the coin. The skull on it seemed to grin back at her. She looked up, and saw a ship in the fog. It was comepletley black, with torn sails. But what startled Amy most was the ship's flag. On it, was the mark of the Jolly Roger...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Also, I wonder. When Amy gets captured by Eggman and his pirate crew, and she pretends she has Sonic's last name, is she supose to call herself Amy the Hedgehog? Does Sonic have a last name? Could you guys tell me? R and R! 


	3. Captin Shadow the Hedgehog

**Hedgehogs of the Carribean: The Curse of the Chaos Emerald**

Here we go with Chapter 2! Huzzah!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Captin Shadow the Hedgehog**

Amy Rose awoke in her bed with a start. It was all just a dream of when she and Sonic first met 8 years ago. She was now 15 while Sonic was 16. They both lived in the seaside city of Port Station Square. Amy got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She opened one of the drawers and removed the things in it. Lying at the bottom of the drawer...was the golden necklace with the grinning skull on it from 8 years ago. She looked at it for a few seconds, then she put it on. She looked at herself with the necklace on in her mirror. A knock at her door was then heard. "Amy?" Chuck's voice was heard from the other side. "Are you all right? Are you decent?"

Amy quickley tucked the necklace under her night gown and threw on her robe. "Yes!" She answered.

The door opened and in stepped Governer Chuck. "Still abed at this hour?" He asked. "It's a beautiful day!" Chuck then threw open the curtains to the window, blinding Amy with sunlight. Outside was the beautiful city of Port Station Square. "I have a gift for you," Chuck told his daughter as a rabbit maid named Cream brought in a box. Chuck lifted the lid of the box, and inside was beautiful yellow dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Amy said as she took the dress from the box. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Does a father need an occasion to give a present to his daughter?" Chuck chuckled. (A/N:Heh heh, Chuck chuckled) "Go ahead, put it on!" Amy walked behind some blinds as Cream helped get the dress on. "Actually, I hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Amy inquired.

"Captin Johnathen's promotion ceremony," Chuck told her.

"I knew it!" Amy said sticking her head out of the blinds.

"_Commodore _Johnathen as he's about to become," Chuck said. "A fine gentleman, don't you think?" Cream then pulled some of the strings on the corset that Amy is wearing tighter, causing her to gasp for breath. "He fancies you, you know."

"GAH!" Amy gasped as the corset was pulled even tighter.

"Amy?" Chuck asked. "How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," Amy gasped.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," Cream told Amy. (A/N:Yeah, I know that's Chuck's line, but I wanted Cream to say SOMETHING besides the 4 or 5 lines she'll have later in the story.)

"Well, women in London must've learnt not to breath!" Amy shouted.

"Milord," the butler, a brown cat in a suit walked in. "You have a visitor."

**Meanwhile, downstairs...**

Sonic stood in the living room of the mansion Amy and Chuck lived in. Sonic was now a blacksmith that made swords for the royal army. In his hand he held a long box. He was waiting for the governor. Sonic then touched a brass candle post on the wall to admire it's craftsmenship...and it broke off in his hand! He nervously looked around as he thought of what to do. Then as he heard Governor Chuck's footsteps coming down the stairs, Sonic quickley stuffed the candlestick into and umbrella stand, and then stood there whistling inoccently. Chuck then came into view.

"Mr. Hedgehog!" Chuck greeted Sonic. "Good to see you again!"

"Good day, sir!" Sonic greeted. "I have your order." Sonic held the long box out and lifted the cover off, revealing a beautiful sword in it's sheath. Sonic bowed as he picked up the sword and handed it to Chuck. "The blade is folded steel," Sonic explained. "That's gold filigree in the handle." Chuck pulled the sword out of the sheath and examined it. "If I may?" Chuck nodded and flipped the sword so that the handle was facing Sonic. Sonic took it and balenced the sword on two fingers. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the width of the full blade." Sonic then threw the sword up in the air, it flipped perfectly, and Sonic caught it as it came back down. He then handed it back to Chuck.

"Impressive! Very impressive," Chuck said, placing the sword back in it's sheath. "Commodore Johnathen is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your master."

"I shall," Sonic bowed as he placed the sword back in it's box. "A craftmen's always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated."

Amy then came downstairs wearing her dress. Sonic stood up, stunned by her beauty.

"Amy, you look absolutley stunning!" Chuck told his daughter.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped as she saw him. "It's so good to see you!" She got to the bottom step and stood next to her father. "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Sonic asked.

"Amy," Chuck asked. "Is that entirley proper for a girl your age-"

"About the day we met," Amy said, cutting her father off. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Ms. Rose?" Sonic replied.

"Sonic," Amy said. "How many times have I asked you to call me Amy?"

"At least once more, Ms. Rose," Sonic said. "As always."

"There. See?" Chuck said to Amy. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

"Good day, Mr. Hedgehog," Amy said with a grin as she and Chuck left the mansion, climbed into a carrige, and sped off.

"Good day!" Sonic called out to them. "Amy..."

**Meanwhile...**

Out at sea, there was a small ship, that looked like just a lifeboat with a sail. On the mast, stood a 16-year old humanoid hedgehog. He was black, with red stripes on his spines and his arms. He wore a pirate style-shirt, a pirate's hat, white gloves, white shoes, and a belt. On the belt was a sword in it's sheath and a pistol. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog. As the small boat moved on, Shadow, looked down, and noticed the boat was filling with water! Shadow hopped down from the mast, grabbed a bucket that was in the boat and began bailing water out. As he did this, he passed by a cliff that had 3 skeletons hanging from ropes tied around their necks. Next to them was a sign that said, "Pirates, ye be warned." Shadow stopped bailing as he past by the skeletons. He took off his hat and held it to his chest with his head down.

A few minutes later, in the docks of Port Station Square, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at something. That something was Shadow, who was standing dramatically on the mast of his boat. Below him, his boat had comepletley sunk, exept for the mast, and was still moving along with the current. As the boat neared a dock, Shadow stepped onto the dock and walked away. However, he was stopped by a chipmunk (A/N:At least I think he's a chipmunk) wearing a blond toupe, and fancy clothes named Antione, who was with a young yellow squirrel named Ray.

"Hold up there you!" Antoine said as he stopped Shadow. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." The 3 looked back at Shadow's boat, which was now completley sunken. Only a little bit of the mast stook out from the water. "And I shall need to know your name."

"What say you to 3 shillings," Shadow said as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out 3 coins, placing them in Antoin's hand. "And we forget the names?"

Ray looked up at Antoine with a raised eyebrow. "Welcome to Port Station Square, Mr. Smith," Antoine said. He and Ray then walked off. Shadow walked off in a different direction, but not before he reached over and snatched Antoine's wallet out of his pocket...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

And there ends Chapter 2! What did you think? Was it great? Did it suck? Was it somewhere inbetween? R and R! 


End file.
